


Reunited

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick comes home after being injured and Vance needs him to head back out. His Wife has something else to say.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Ellick group I know I wrote two injured fics in a row. Please don't get mad at me

Reunited 

Prompt: How much of that did you hear?

Ellie Torres ran down the long hallway in the static hospital. It had been 4 months since she saw him. He had been stationed as an Agent Afloat on the USS Kane, And long-distance relationship sucks. She got to the room where the nurse said that Special Agent Nick Torres in. Ellie moved from a brisk walk to an easy jog with a bright smile. However, when she got to her husband’s room, she stopped short and observed Gibbs and Director Vance were talking to Nick. 

“Agent Torres, I understand that you need some time, however, with the recent issue in the Kane. I want to have your assignment continue once you are signed off as medically able.” Director said.

“Nick, you don’t have to say yes.” Gibbs interrupted, “I know things have been strained between you and Ellie lately.”

“No, he does. Or else he will lose his job.” Vance threatened. 

“But family is important. At the end of the day, it made you sane.” Gibbs interrupted. 

Nick glanced at the door, and Ellie knew he knew she was outside. Ellie waved, feeling her heart leap into her throat. 

“Let me know, Torres. You are a good Agent, and this needs to be handle. Especially with your expertise,” Director Vance and Gibbs bid farewell and headed out of the room. They barely acknowledged Ellie standing outside the room.

Nick looked over to his wife and beckoned her in. He had a sling, and his left arm was immobilized. His black wedding ring shone above the sling. And there was a cut above his eyebrow he loved to raise in his smirk.

Ellie bent down and passionately kissed him. When they pulled away, She felt tears slip from her eyes, Nick reached up with his right hand and wiped away the tears. 

“You know, Elle. If That’s a very nice welcome.” Nick said and smirked at his wife. 

Ellie captured his hand and kept it on her cheek and kissed it gently. “I’m just glad you are home. Especially since in one piece. You scared us when we heard that Kane was attacked. I love you.”

Nick smiled and kissed her again. “I love you too.”

“Are we going to address the elephant in the room named Vance?” Ellie asked as she sat in the chair near the bed.

“How much of that did you hear?” Nick asked.  
“Vance wants you back,” Ellie said, avoiding his eyes. 

“Vance wants me back. There is a drug issue on this Ship. Vance wants me to figure out who it is before sending in another agent. I’m the one who tipped off Vance.” Nick said.

“Hon, I want you home,” Ellie said softly. “We were going to start trying.”

Nick squeezed her hand, “ Baby. I know. But Vance needs me there. And If my tipping off Vance got the Ship in danger. I need to finish what I started. This is my job, and I want to see it through.” 

Ellie sighed and responded, “Nick, okay. I know you love your work. I just want you home. Promise me you will be home. Wrap it up and come home.” 

Nick smiled and kissed her hand. “Eleanor Raye Torres. I promise I will come home to you.” 

Ellie smiled brightly and leaned forward and kissed him again. Nick pulled her into his bed, and she snuggled near her husband. When the nurse came to check on him, she smiled and left the married couple sleeping.


End file.
